Practicals
Practicals are made to be deadly weapons for The Inquisition, having being brought up through strict training regimes and are brainwashed into being zealous warriors for the King. They are feared and respected throughout Karntha. Lifestyle Early Life Many of the Inquisitions recruits are either orphans or simply kidnapped at a young age due to their potential. They have various methods of choosing out specific people who they know would be useful to the Inquisition, not relying on mass recruitment. These methods are kept secret to only the higher ups in the organization. From a young age the children are first sent to a Monastery, living as normal children with surrogate mothers. Only women are allowed in the Monastery and it is an honor to be chosen to live this life of nunnery. Over the years, the children are taught how to behave and act, slowly moulded and shaped into what the Inquisition wants to be. Any bad behaviour is punished harshly with both physical and mental torture, this only starting from the age of 5 and upwards. However, if any of the nuns harm one of the children without a reason, they are executed immediately. When they reach the age of 13, their minds and bodies would be exceptionally fit for a child of that age and they are as loyal as dogs, following commands to the letter. Most of the childlike features have been removed from them and they act more mature than most 40 year olds in the city. Over the duration of their time at the Monastery, they are brainwashed to remove any past memories of their previous life, taught to believe they are born here at the Monastery, a child of the King. The children also have their names stripped if at a young age and the King names each one of them on their 13th Birthday, finally freeing them from the Monastery and readying them for the Inquisition. Later Life At 13 the subject is ready to be brought into the Inquisition, it isn't much of a drastic change due to the increasingly hard training over their time at the Monastery. However there are no rooms for mistakes anymore, no punishments, no torture, simply death if you make the wrong move. They also told that their name is their own and from now on they shall be a Practical. Over the next 7 years at the Inquisition, they are trained in all types of combat up to a basic level, getting their bodies to a certain level of fitness so they can pass the next test at 15 years old. The test consists of various obstacle courses and live combat, many deaths have happened during this phase. After a practical passes this section, they can go further indepth with specific training, such as specific weaponry training, martial arts and even secret arts that only few practicals are selected for. On their 20th Birthday, their training is to be completed, the practicals are gathered and are made to fight to the death in 1 on 1 combat. This halves the amount of practicals and leaves only the best alive, those who pass are brought into the Inquisition and start their life as a weapon of the King, keeping their Fathers country and himself, safe. Being a Practical The lifestyle of a Practical is a simple life outside of work, the days mainly consist of training in various ways, both mentally and physically. There is little downtime which is something you're happy with as you don't really know what to do with yourself. Every rare occasion, the Practicals are allowed to roam the city freely for a short duration. This may seem like a gift but in reality it's simply more training, allowing the Practicals to map the city out in their head and witness life outside the Inquisition. Many find that life outside the Inquisition is quite disgusting, people over indulging in drugs, sex and fighting. Though the town guards usually clean up any messes, it does seem that the city is quite peaceful considering the worst thing that happens is two drunks having a fight. The jobs you are sent on increase with difficulty over time and include tasks such as * Assassinations * Kidnappings * Espionage * Escorting Though the harder the jobs get, the better you get at doing your job. There is no praise or well dones for completing a job, why would it when it is your duty to protect your homeland. However you do get access to more training and more specialized weapon over your duration as a Practical. Brainwashing Contrary to belief, brainwashing in The Inquisition isn't done in a tortourus manner. They simply take the minds of the Practicals when they are young and mould it into whatever the desire. This can be done through various methods such as classes teaching history, laws and geography of the land. Overtime the children will accept these things as truth, even though they may be slightly twisted from the real truth. By being told that the King is their Father, hearing many stories of him and the ocassional visit and gift, a one sided relationship is created to where they look up to the King as an idol. These various techniques have proven to work 99% of the time mainly because most recruits are culled if they do not meet the strict criteria, removing them before they infect the others. They are also taught at a young age to answer to authority, though the authority they answer to is limited. They are quick to bend the knee to those who deserve it but do not take orders from anyone else. The Law Practicals are above the law in a sense, they are well trained enough to make certain decisions on their own but any mission they are assigned was given authority from the King himself, which means that on missions they have divine judgement. However, due to the brainwashing and morals pushed onto them, they will follow the Law as it is the King's word, breaking the Law would be disobeying the King. There have been numerous occasions where certain Laws needed to be broke and Practicals have come back to The Inquisition and offered their head to the Crown. Depending on the circumstance they are most likely let off, another gift from the King himself, though there have been many cases where it was not acceptable they were happily executed.